Strike Chain
is the Special Weapon that X obtains from Wire Sponge in Mega Man X2 and Mega Man Xtreme 2. Mega Man X2 In Mega Man X2, when equipped with this weapon, X fires out a quick chain with a hook on its end. The hook can grasp to walls to pull X towards, or grasp and bring back items. When charged, a much longer chain is released, and it may be used to reach far away locations by pulling X towards the wall. Enemies destroyed by this charged chain will result in energy pickups. This weapon is Wheel Gator's weakness, and is the only weapon other than a fully-charged X-Buster that can damage Neo Sigma's viral form. ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' In Mega Man Xtreme 2, it functions in the same manner as it does in Mega Man X2; however, a charged Strike Chain does not go out as far. In this game, it is the weakness for Overdrive Ostrich, and in Boss Attack Mode, Spark Mandrill. When using Strike Chain, if the player attempts to charge this weapon by pressing and holding the B Button before closing the subscreen or by shifting though other Special Weapons, the uncharged version will automatically fire, wasting Weapon Energy. If the player wishes to simply use only the charged version of Strike Chain without firing a normal shot first, the player must deliberately make X contact an enemy before holding the B Button, or, when fighting a boss, by equipping the desired weapon first, then holding the B Button down as the boss's health fills up. Alternatively, the player can also switch to a different Special Weapon, pressing and holding the B Button while X is present on the screen, and while still holding the B Button down, the player can open the subscreen and select Strike Chain; once the subscreen is closed, X will begin to charge up Strike Chain without wasting any Weapon Energy. Damage Data Charts ''Mega Man X2'' Damage values in units in Mega Man X2. *''For Wheel Gator, hitting him with an uncharged Strike Chain will inflict 3 units of damage under most circumstances. If hit while he's flashing, however, it will inflict 5 units instead. Hitting him with a charged Strike Chain using this method will still inflict five units of damage.'' ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' Damage values in units in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Screenshots ''Mega Man X2'' MMX2-StrikeChain-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChain2-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChain3-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChain4-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChain5-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChain6-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChainC-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChainC2-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChainC3-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChain-B-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChain-B2-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChain-SV-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChainC-B-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChainC-B2-SS.png MMX2-StrikeChainC-SV-SS.png ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' MMXT2-Get-StrikeChain-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChain-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChain2-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChainC-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChainC2-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChain-B-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChain-B2-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChain-B3-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChain-B4-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChainC-B-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChainC-B2-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChainC-B3-SS.png MMXT2-StrikeChainC-B4-SS.png See also Similar Weapons *Thunder Claw from Mega Man 8 Counterpart to this Weapon *Lightning from Mega Man Xtreme 2 Trivia *In Wire Sponge's stage, Strike Chain can even be used to neutralize the stage's weather patterns by striking a Weather Crystal, setting the weather to normal. *Functionality-wise, its charged version may be used in a similar purpose to Speed Burner. *If the player kills Wheel Gator with the charged version of this weapon; he will appear to drop a weapon energy capsule, just like most destroyed enemies do under the same circumstance. However, the capsule will have already fallen and de-spawned just as X is pulled to the nearby wall. Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X2 items Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 items Category:Short-ranged attacks